


Love Bug Express (Mail Delivery Service) - Part Three

by ladydragon76



Series: Love Bug [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: bob, character: chromedome, character: megatron, character: rewind, character: rung, character: ultra magnus, genre: fluff, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Thank you for choosing Love Bug Express for your delivery needs.  Our Delivery Specialist is the best bug in the business.  No one offers a better price, attention to detail, or is as dedicated to customer care as the Love Bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bug Express (Mail Delivery Service) - Part Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Love Bug  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Bob, Crew of the Lost Light  
>  **Warnings:** Sugar Shock?  
>  **Notes:** This series commissioned by ThoughtsDemise, and too fun to write! Thank you, darling! I hope you like it!

Bob purred at the mech, able to feel the sadness in him against his own plating. He didn’t like it, but the massage to the base of his antennae was really nice. Chromedome wanted his help with a delivery, and the insecticon was more than willing. Everyone was so happy to see him anymore, and Bob had been so stuffed full of treats he had barely been able to finish his evening meal with Sunstreaker the night before.

Chromedome inhaled, then sighed. “Ok, Bob. Take this to Rewind for me.” The info chip was held out, and Bob accepted it with all the seriousness he could muster. “It’s important. Go straight to Rewind with that.”

Bob pushed into the hand on his helm, purred louder for a moment, then turned and trundled off. He had no idea where Rewind was, but he would look for him and deliver the other chips to the mechs they belonged to along the way. Just a few halls away and a lift ride up, the insecticon spotted Ultra Magnus. He chittered, approaching the big mech as respectfully as he could. Ultra Magnus didn’t like Bob running around without Sunstreaker, but this was special stuff, and Bob was being a good boy. He just had to prove it to the mech.

Ultra Magnus eyed Bob for a moment, but when the insecticon sat down, prim and proper and just as if he was waiting for Sunstreaker to give him a special treat for obeying, the big mech crouched. “I am surprised to see you.”

Bob held out an info chip and gave the politest chirp he could manage.

“Hm. Thank you.” Ultra Magnus stood and strode off, and Bob slumped in relief.

He peeked over his shoulder, but Ultra Magnus was gone, so Bob stood up and headed off. Who was next? Brainstorm. That’s right. He was usually in that room Bob wasn’t allowed to go in and smelled like his master’s gun oil.

~ | ~

Perceptor tapped Nautica on the shoulder, and pointed to the stool beside her at the bar. “May I?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Nautica smiled brightly, and turned a little to more easily see the scientist. “How are you? Getting lots of good love letters?”

Perceptor grinned a little and placed a small box on the bar in front of him. “I have received one. It was rather lengthy and very flattering.”

Nautica’s face flushed pink. “Uh oh.”

“Well, you did sign it,” Perceptor said, and then nudged the box toward her. “I made this for you.”

“Oh no.” Nautica covered her mouth with her hands, optics wide as she looked between the box and Perceptor.

Perceptor chuckled, and pushed the box right in front of Nautica. “It’s alright. I promise.” He didn’t tease mechs very often, but he couldn’t resist. “I am hoping we can be friends. Please consider this an offering in that direction as opposed to… How did you word it?” Nautica groaned and hid her face in her hands. Perceptor put his hand on her shoulder and decided to grant the mech mercy. “I know it was for Brainstorm,” he whispered.

Nautica peeked through her fingers. “I’m not sure that’s less embarrassing. And you made me something anyway?”

“I thought it was only fair when I realized I was going to have to approach you about this.” Perceptor offered a slight shrug. “I knew we would be embarrassed either way, so hoped that a small gift and a joke would make it less difficult.” He shook his helm. “I have never been good at jokes, so if this is a spectacular failure, I’ll just leave you be.”

“No! No, no.” Nautica dropped her hands to the bar and gave a little laugh of her own. “This is… Yeah, this is horrible.” She laughed harder and took the box. “Oh look a distraction! What a nice box. Whatever is inside it?”

“Don’t shake it!” Perceptor grabbed the box, though he didn’t pull it away from Nautica. “Apologies,” he said, voice softer. Around him he could see others staring at his outburst. “It’s calibrated.”

“Ooo~ You got me something that would need recalibrated if I shook it?” Nautica snickered and put the box back down, turning it to find the direction the lid opened. With a last grin at Perceptor, she lifted it and looked inside. “Oh… Hey, if you want me to lay you out on a lab table like in the letter, I think I’d be willing.”

Perceptor’s face flamed, and he shook his helm. “That won’t be necessary, but thank you.”

“I’m kidding,” Nautica said with a glance up and a grin, then carefully lifted the scanner out of the box.

“I have not seen you with any truly sensitive scanners for your work, and since you are our only resident quantum mechanic, I thought you might be able to use this.” Perceptor kept his hands knotted together on the bar and tried not to fidget.

Nautica turned the scanner on, checked the settings and calibration herself, and then beamed a bright smile at Perceptor. “This is really great. You know, you really didn’t have to do this, but I’m glad you did.”

Perceptor smiled and took out the info chip. “I thought you might want this back as well.”

Laughing, and face once again hot pink, Nautica took the offered chip. “Thanks. I think I’ll deliver it myself this time.”

“Not that I condone anyone inflating Brainstorm’s ego more,” Perceptor began, “but if you really want him, stick around while he’s reading that. He might like the offer, but if you go, it could be weeks before he makes or finds the time to let you throw him down on the lab table.”

Nautica winked and tucked away the info chip. “Noted.” She gently put the scanner back in the box, then leaned over to wrap her arms around Perceptor’s shoulders in a brief hug. “Thank you.” She pulled back, grinned, and said, “I’m still totally embarrassed, but you are great. I think that whole friendship idea of yours is great too. Yeah?”

“Yes.” Perceptor’s face was still entirely too hot, but he smiled and said, “Last I saw Brainstorm, he was in the lab.”

“To the lab I go, then.” Nautica stood up and picked up the box. She gave Perceptor one last, and very sincere smile, then left the bar.

“Ouch. Struck out?” Swerve asked as he set a glass of Perceptor’s preferred blend in front of him on the bar.

“Not at all.” Perceptor said without explaining further, and Swerve moved off once he realized he wasn’t going to hear any new gossip.

~ | ~

Bob scampered down the hall, chirping and chittering after Rung. He had a different job this time, and when the small, orange mech turned around to greet him, Bob stopped and sat down.

“Hello, Bob.” Rung held out a treat, but the insecticon managed to sit still despite the temptaton. “Do you have something for me?”

Bob waited until Rung was almost close enough to touch him, then bounced up and back a few steps. They repeated the cycle twice more before the mech laughed and said, “I understand. Lead on.”

It was a short trip, but part of Bob’s job was to delay Rung _then_ lead him to his office. He and Megatron had practiced until the insecticon had it perfect and received a ‘good boy’ from the silver leader of the swarm. Bob wiggled the whole way to Rung’s office, and then darted in and over to Megatron as soon as the door opened.

“Good boy, Bob,” Megatron rumbled. Big hands rubbed and scritched all over Bob’s helm and neck, and even down his back a little.

“I had not expected that _I_ was the delivery,” Rung said with a laugh.

“Then my plan has succeeded.” Megatron offered Bob a treat, still petting the insecticon’s helm as he devoured it. “If you have the time, I have something I would like to read to you. If not, we can-”

“I have time,” Rung interrupted with a bright smile.

Bob looked between the two mechs and chuffed softly. They looked like a short grooming session away from mating, and Bob had more deliveries to make anyways. He nudged Megatron’s hand one more time, then let himself out of the room.

Hmm. Who was he supposed to deliver the little box to?

~ | ~

Chromedome stood outside Rewind’s door, spark fluttering nervously. He’d had no response to his first letter, and while he’d tried to be patient, he just couldn’t keep waiting. Screwing up his courage, he pressed the call button.

“Hi,” Rewind said once the door was open.

“Hi.” Chromedome shifted his weight back and forth, then held out the small box that contained one of Rewind’s favorite kinds of oil cakes. “I thought you might like this.”

“Thanks. Want to come in?” Rewind took the box and stepped back to give Chromedome room to enter.

“Sure.” He sat stiffly in a chair, hands clasped between his knees, and stared at the floor, trying to find the words.

“What’s wrong?” Rewind asked, his voice soft as he covered Chromedome’s hand with his own. “You seem really… upset? Why?”

Chromedome cycled his vents and turned his hand over to hold Rewind’s. “My first letter.” He paused, trying to decide how to word it, but Rewind spoke first.

“What first letter? Before today? Before now?”

“I gave Bob an info chip for you a couple days ago, but I hadn’t heard back.” Chromedome shrugged. “I wanted to give you time, but…”

Rewind crawled up into Chromedome’s lap and snuggled close. “I never got it. What did it say?”

Chromedome wrapped his arms around Rewind and felt some of the tension drain out of him. “I wrote a new one.” He pulled out a datapad and handed it to Rewind. “This one is better anyways, I think.” He sat quietly, waiting while the smaller mech read.

“Oh, Domey,” Rewind sighed. “Of course I love you. We just need time and the chances to reconnect. Now might be a good opportunity for that.” He reached up and caught Chromedome’s face between his hands. “Want to go watch the stars?”

“More than anything,” Chromedome whispered. Though it was a while before they made it outside.


End file.
